


Watching: The First Time

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-27
Updated: 2008-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato's on his way home from a mission and catches something he's not supposed to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching: The First Time

The First Time Was An Accident 

He'd been on his way back from a solo mission and had missed the markers that should have told him to avoid the area and give whoever was there space. Although, he'd wondered later if there had even been any. 

"Kakashi, don't! Not yet..." 

The sound of his senpai's name had been what had drawn his attention. 

"But, Iruka..." 

He hadn't intended to spy on them, and a part of him had tried to rationalize his actions, in that he hadn't realized what they were doing. But, the way 'Iruka' had gasped out his senpai's name had made it impossible for him to convince himself of this. 

"No, please, 'Kashi." The brunette, obviously this 'Iruka', gasped as he leaned against the tree clutching desperately at the silver hair, moaning and writhing under the attentions of the jounin. He presented quite the sight, with nothing on except a mesh shirt and his pants around his ankles. The man's hair fell over his face, blocking it from the ANBU's view. 

"But, you taste so good, Iruka-kun," Kakashi said, drawing Tenzou's gaze down to where he kneeled in front of the other man. As the jounin stared, transfixed, at the face he'd never seen unmasked, a pink tongue darted out to lap against leaking member. 

He rubbed himself through his pants, unconscious of the action, as his own body responded to the scene before him. 

"I don't want to come yet; I want you inside of me!" Iruka cried out his pleasure as the silver-haired man leaned forward and took his cock fully into his mouth, sucking loudly. Kakashi did something he couldn't make out, but the brunette arched his back, thrusting helplessly into the welcoming mouth.  

A small wet spot was beginning to form on the front of his pants as Tenzou slid his hand inside, gently gripping himself as he slid his thumb through the precum. 

When Kakashi reached to fondle his own erection, Tenzou only barely managed to choke back a moan. There had been a point when he'd wanted the man, had even fantasized about him. He'd shoved it aside as hopeless, and, until that moment, he'd thought he'd gotten over the crush. 

"Kashi, please..." The brunette pleaded weakly as he half-heartedly shoved on the bare shoulders of the other nin. The way he begged as he again thrust uncontrollably into Kakashi's mouth sent shivers down the ANBU's back. Unrepentant, the copy-nin redoubled his efforts and slid his mouth over the slick skin, swallowing visibly, and drawing only more deep moans from his lover. 

Tenzou wondered what it would feel like to have that obviously talented mouth on his cock. He pumped his erection harder, his eyes sliding shut as the image danced in his mind, feeling as real as the one in front of him. 

Iruka's length slid free with a wet pop, and the dark brown eyes flicked open again to the sight of Kakashi's pink tongue drawing a wet trail from the base of the tanned man's erection to the pink glistening tip. Tenzou mirrored the action with his finger, biting his lower lip to keep from moaning. 

He gasped as we watched his senpai again slide his lips over the other man's erection until his nose was buried in the brown curls. Then, with an achingly slow pace, the mouth retreated as Kakashi pulled his mouth back up again. Tan fingers clutched desperately at the silver hair, the pleading having devolved into nothing more than whimpers and moans as teeth scraped gently over the skin. 

As the silver-head bobbed slowly over the erection, Tenzou moved his hand at the same pace, spell-bound. When their pace increased, so did his, until he was gasping and Iruka threw his head back in bliss. The motion drew his attention, and he drank in the wanton look on the man's face, a dark blush covering the scarred cheek. 

He watched as the man's entire body stiffened, then Iruka convulsed as he came, shooting his seed helplessly into the mouth clasped so firmly around his cock. As if cued by his lover, Kakashi came moments later, covering his own hand with the sticky liquid as the body of his lover crumpled to the ground. 

Tenzou shuddered his own release, panting and on his knees, unsure of when he'd fallen to them. It took a moment for him to regain his senses. As he did, he watched slightly pained by the gentle way his senpai pulled the brunette into his arms murmuring 'I love you's as he did. 

Adjusting his clothing, the ANBU replaced his mask, and disappeared into the trees.


End file.
